The Nightmare
by NorthmansProgeny09
Summary: What happens when Hermione and Draco are walking their dog and the dog suddenly dissappears? Very dark. Don't read if you can't handle twisted stuff. After Hogwarts. OOC.
1. The Beginning of the End

Summary: What happens when Hermione and Draco are walking their dog and the dog suddenly dissappears? Very dark. Don't read if you can't handle twisted stuff. After Hogwarts. OOC.

Background info: After Hogwarts, Hermione and Draco got over their differences and eventually started dating. They're engaged. They live together in muggle world while still having contacts to the wizarding world.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I only own the plot.

A/N: This story will be split into more of parts than chapters.

* * *

The Nightmare 

There she was, lying cut, bruised, and bleeding in the abandoned parking lot outside the old flea market. She knew of her surroundings, but she couldn't, and didn't really dare to move. Her brownish-red hair was dismayed, and even some was missing. Her eyes were full of loss, fear, and sadness.

Her mind was racing with so many thoughts, but she knew one thing for sure: As soon as her body would allow, she would get up and run as far away from this horrid place as she could get. She wasn't sure how long she'd been lying in the parking lot, or even how long she'd really been away from home. The only life a bystander could see in her if they were walking by were the silent sobs racking her body as the day's earlier events ran through her mind like a bad movie she did _not_ want to see again.

&&

There they were, happy, holding hands, and walking the dog without a care in the world just like every other day. They turned the corner heading towards the empty field about a fourth of a mile from their house. Nobody was around to bug them today. They finally got to the field so they could throw the ball with their favorite dog... and their only dog.

Draco threw the ball about half-way through the field. The golden-white lab chased after it like he would if it was food. While waiting for the dog to come back, he pulled Hermione close to him and kissed her forehead.

"I love you," he told her smiling.

She looked up at him and said, "I love you, too." She pushed up on her tippie-toes to give him a kiss. Their lips were centimeters from touching when they heard a bark followed by a high pitched yelp in the distance.

They looked at each other with quick concern. They both started running towards the area they saw their dog run to, hoping he wasn't too injured. Draco was beginning to pull ahead of Hermione, due to the fact that he had longer legs. She tried her best to keep up, yelling for Angus in the process.

Once they ran a little farther, they knew the dog couldn't have gone much further than where they were. They stayed in the general area of where they were and continued yelling and searching for the dog.

Hermione kind of wandered away from Draco, thinking that she smelled something. She knew that as long as she could hear him yelling for Angus that she would be fine. She kept slowly drifting away from where they originally were, following her nose. She kept walking until something hit her foot.

She looked down, thinking she might have kicked something and injured it. All she saw was a medium sized rock. She looked up, planning on continuing her search for the smell, when she looked back down, realizing the grass was streaked red. She bent down to get a closer look.

"Oh my God," she whispered. It was blood. She stood up, getting ready to yell for Draco when she realized she couldn't hear him yelling anymore. She looked back in the direction of where they were earlier, and not only could she not hear him yelling, but she couldn't see him searching anymore, either. "Damn it, where'd he go?" She looked in every direction, and neither him or the dog were in sight.


	2. Repost

This story is going to be reposted in a better way... not as short chapters... sorry for the mislead of a new chapter but there's some stuff that I need to do with this story. It's all based on a nightmare that really happened, so I'm just trying to make it all as detailed as possible.

It will be reposted as soon as possible. Thanks for your understanding.

PM me with any questions.

With Love,

Style


End file.
